Brotherly Advice
by TheOneAndOnlyT
Summary: As leo's brother returns from America and into Toronto.He gives Leo some good ol' brotherly advice.This includes my OC Tobias Leonardo. This is a LeoxAeris story. This is also my first story so give me some advice in the reviews. Updates will be kinda fast and chapters pretty damn short (lulz)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 ~The Phonecall

GENERAL POV It was just another day in the rented home of Leo Leonardo III and Aeris Cole.  
Leo was "owning n00bs" on Battlefield 3. Aeris was writing one of her infamous yaoi fanfics in her room.  
*insert mario theme here*  
"Oh my phone!" Leo said, chuckling to his ringtone.

"Hello? Leo speaking."

"Hey Leo! It's me!"

"Me who?" Leo asked with a suspicous tone

"Alright let me give you some hints. I'm family, uhhh I ran away to America..."

Leo already knew who it was the second he gave the first hint. It was his older brother,Toby.  
He ran away after his senior year of highschool because he was convinced he would have a better life in the States. Leo was in a minor state of depression when he left,Toby was his role model after was almost the polar opposite of only thing they had in comon was their love for gaming,although for Toby it was more of a hobby, not a passion.

"Holy crap man I can't belive it's you! How did you get my number? Where are you? Man i have so many questions!"

"Leo who the hell are you talking to?" Aeris said as she poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"It's personal,just let me talk in private."

Aeris scoffed,but she was still as curious as ever when she went back to her Word document.

"Who was that?" Toby asked.

"You remember Aeris right?"

"Yeah you've briefly mentioned her a few wait a sec...she's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Nonono its not like that..well...sorta..I don't know" Leo said with a hint of embarasment.

"Well tell ya what,the reason I called is because I have great news! I've got a house in Toronto that I recently finished moving in to I'll come over to your place when everything is settled tommorow.I think my new place is near you guys too."

"Really? That's great!"Leo said,more happy than he was sad when Toby left his family.

"Tell ya what else,Im gonna help you with Aeris,'kay?" Toby offered.

"Oh my God man you would do that for me!?"

"Hell yeah man,I'll see ya tommorow."

Leo hung up,he couldn't belive it.

Tobias Leonardo was finally coming home.

TOBY'S POV

Well that went well.  
I'm honestly suprised that Leo didn't have Aeris by now.  
But of course he was the excact opposite of me.  
"Man i gotta clean this place up" I said to noone in particular.  
I like to think of myself as Leo's mentor. I give him the do's and dont's on pretty much everything.  
Was it stupid of me to offer advice for Aeris?  
I mean I hardly knew her,the only thing I know is she's Leo's longtime best friend.  
Common sense outghta get me through this,yeah.  
"Everything is going to be just fine." He reassured himself while tossing away enpty boxes from the move.

author's note: Well what did you guys think! Honestly I am a beginner at writing so just bear with me.  
My writing program is really cheap so if anything seems botched up...oh well!  
Also I've had this story in my head for a while so updates will probably be fast if you want to see more than tell me and feel free to give me contructive criticism in the reviews ~T


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ~Preparation

author's note: this is gonna be kind of a slow chapter.  
basicly warming things up. Enjoy ! :D

=Meanwhile at Leo and Aeris' apartment= =Leo's POV= Holy crap this is amazing! I was literaly jumping up and down with happiness.  
I finaly get to see my brother which I hardly shared a childhood with!  
Wait a second...F*** BF3 is still going!  
"Meh, whatever, I got kicked for inactivity anyway." Leo said to himself.  
"Guess I was just that excited,heh."  
My mind is racing right now! What should I do to prepare? Maybe I could clean the place up...nah. I know! I should prepare a space for him in case he spends the night. Oh...that's right, we only have two bedrooms...crap.(It doesn't get that far pervs)  
=GENERAL POV=

"I have to do something but WHAT?!" Leo asked the emptiness around him.

"Who are you talking to'm not gonna ask you again." Aeris said as she stood out isde her bedroom door,leaning against a wall impatiently.

"Uuughhh...I...ummmm" Leo stammered nervoously

"Tell...me...NOW." Aeris meant business now. She was gradually approaching Leo until she was about under a foot away from his nervous face,giving a menacing and serious glare.  
=LEO'S POV= Aw crap she doesn't know Toby! What do I say to her?  
"Family" I said,hoping for the best.

"I'm on to you, okay?" Aeris said sternly as she proceeded out of the front door.  
"I have to go get groceries alright? You know my rules and blah bl-"  
her voice was cut off by the door.  
"Well s*** now what do I do" I said aloud,hoping for an answer.  
I collapsed onto the couch for a good 20 minutes,trying,hoping,to get some sort of answer from this stupid ass brain that has my name on it.  
=AERIS' POV,at the grocery store=

What is that immature little kit(like kid but in cat terms :3)now? I'm being honest about the kit part. It is as if,I don't know some 10 year old is trapped in an adult's body.  
On another note who was he talking to? He said it was family. And he wasn't lying either,  
it is obvious when Leo lies. He only has a few family members anyway.  
"Whatever,better finish up the groceries"  
=TOBY'S POV,at his new apartment= I bet Leo's thinking the same thing as me. How do I introduce myself to Aeris?  
I've always been a shy kid,like ghost shy. I locked myself in the basement half the time. Making models of cars and other vehicles,or watching the little TV I had down there.  
Altough many people say I'm handsome,whenever I was at school girls would look my way.  
It didn't matter too much to me anyway I was pretty damn boring.  
But I was still good with the ladies now. I've had a steady girlfriend here since I moved back.

I wonder how tommorow will go?

author's note: Well there is is! chapter 2. In this I was glad to give some backround on Toby.  
And also let me clear something up. The 'T' in my username doesn't stand for Toby, just a coincidence and I like the name. He is not based off my personality either. ALright I think that's about it see you guys in the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 =The Reunion=

=Toby's POV= Well today is the day. I got out of my Camry and took a look at Leo's home. It was an ok home. One floor,moderate sized,  
tow car garage, nice job Leo. I honetly was worried about Leo when I left,as I said I was his mentor. I wasn't sure if he would be alright without me. I couldn't contact them either,our family didnt pay for the cross-country-calling plan. And my mind drifted to Aeris.  
From what I've heard she sounds like my girlfriend,Gemmi. She is named after the zodiac Gemini.  
She is also called this because she is her own twin. Yeah I know freak thing right?  
apparrently the two embryos fused together and half her face is tan,and the other half is black. She was different,thats why I was interested. Enough babling,let do this.(A/N google search it's possible)

=General POV= *knock knock knock*

The immediate second Leo heard this he sprang up from the couch and his current game session(paused this time.)  
and would have sprinted if he had the room. He clutched the doornob,fumbling with the lock a bit but then flung the door open.

"Toby?!"

"Leo?!"

The two brothers brought eachother in for a loving embrace. (no homo) They just looked at eachother,not sure what to say after all these years. "Well how's it going man?" Toby said casualy "Great now,man I seriously can't believe I haven't seen you in like..."  
"9 years now." Toby interupted.  
"Yeah I...I just...wow!" Leo stammered, unsure of what to stay.  
"Leo who is this?" Aeris said from the doorway of her room.  
"Come on over here I want you to meet somebody." Leo offered Aeris walked out"this better not be one of those weirdos from Xbox Live."  
Aeris was stunned. There stood a dark grey cat in his later 20s. He was wearing a white polo t-shirt and worn black jeans. He had shinning emerald green eyes in which one of them was partialy covered by his hairstyle. He looked somewhat like Leo too...  
"Hi,you must be Aeris, the name's Tobias, but you can call me Toby." He introduced himself while walking up to give her a handshake.  
"certainly not one of those weirdos but I'm still not sure who you are exactly" Aeris said, suprised by his kindness toward a stranger.  
" Oh yeah that's right I haven't told you who he is"Leo said excitedly" Toby and I are brothers!"  
Aeris' eye twitched."Two leo's?!" she said,almost scared.  
"No it's not like that" Toby said reassuringly " I'm pretty much the opposite of Leo."  
"phew you had me going there for a sec" Aeris said with a sigh of relief and a slight chuckle.  
"HEY!I'm not that bad." Leo argued, his arms crossed.  
"Do you listen yourself?" Aeris countered "You know what I say,it ruins the effect." Leo turned his head away as if he was shunning her.  
"Well anyway I don't beleive that you two are brothers,or even related." Aeris said changing the topic.  
"Well let's prove it then."  
"See,we have identical birthmarks on the tips of our tails." Leo said moving his tail out in front to show Aeris the small spot.  
Toby simply stood.  
"Umm Leo.."  
"What? Shy as always? Here I'll do it for you you shadow.  
Leo turned Toby around revealing...nothing...Toby's tail wasn't even there.  
Leo and Aeris gasped simotaneously.  
"Yeah I know I know,I get the same reaction everytime." Toby said with shame "How the hell does a cat get his entire tail GONE?!" Leo said questioningly.  
"Leo!"  
"What? He's my bro I can ask him a question if I want to ask him a question!" Leo talked back "I'll tell you eventually, just not now. How about giving me a tour of the place Leo?" Toby said changing the topic with haste.  
"Yeah I guess so." Leo accepted the offer. Once they got into Leo's room Toby asked for a real talk with Leo.  
"Well what do you want to talk about?"  
" How is it with you and Aeris right now?" Toby said getting straight to the piont.  
"Wha..What?" Leo said blushing very slightly.  
" I said I was going to help you with her and I'm sticking with my commitment.  
"Fine" Leo said accepting defeat easily."I guess it's just friends currently."  
"Alright let me think a bit." his fingers rubbing his temples.  
"You need to get closer to her." Toby advised.  
"Like,how?" Leo said questioningly.  
" I don't know sit next to her spend time with her,just attach yourself more."  
"You know what,I'm gonna trust you with this. After all,you've never failed me yet." "That 'a boy,you know I can probably talk with Aeris too. Or maybe even get Gemmi in on this."  
"Gemmi?"  
"My girlfriend."  
"Wow, you've been here for about what a month and already have a girlfriend. I envy you."  
"What can I say? I'm good with the ladies." Toby said striking a dramatic pose.  
"Well thanks again man."

"Toby to the rescue!" he said as he jogged out the doorway with his fist up like Superman.

"This better work." Leo whispered to himself.

(A/N Well there is another chapter for you guys. I hope you don't mind that I'm adding another OC into the story.  
I made a promise not to let them overshadow the main characters. Please review and give me advice and yadayada blah blah blee bloo...  
And yes having Toby's tail gone will impact the story a his background.

~T


	4. Chapter 4

=Chapter 4= =Memories=

Toby's POV Alright so I know now that Leo is commited to letting me help him. But first I must get to know Aeris. This should be fun, I just met her like, seven minutes ago? Aeris was sitting down on the couch flipping through the television channels out of boredom.  
"Oh, hey...uh...Tom?" Aeris said once she realized Toby was in the room.  
"It's Toby,but no offense taken. So, do you mind if I get to know you a bit better?" I wanted to get straight to the point. Hopefully I can do it stealthily.  
"Sure, what would you like to know about me." Aeris turned her attention to toby instead of the TV.  
"Take a seat" Aeris offered gesturing towards an empty recliner.  
"Well...I've been wondering about you and Leo." "Yeah..what about?" Aeris was not gonna like where this is going I'm sure. Her facial expression went blank as she starred into nothingness,apparently deep in thought.  
"Umm...Earth to Aeris?" She was just sitting there thinking,I wonder what about.  
"We're just close friends, nothing more than that though." She finaly replied.  
Aeris' POV "Well...I've been wondering about you and Leo." Toby said "Yeah...what about?" I replied with interest and some confusion thrown in.  
Wait what? What does he mean by that? We're just friends though. Or at least that's what I'm thinking. Who knows what is going on in either of the Leonardo's heads? Does he suspect anything?  
Gah,who am I kidding? I don't have any feelings for Leo. Or do I? My mind started drifting back to all the good times we've had. When he dealt with snake...  
~blurry flashback water effect~ I was the only one to do the homework for Mr.47's class. That guy really hates people.  
Or anything living for that matter. I was walking to my locker when suddenly..  
"Oof!"  
All my books clattered to the floor. I turned around with a mad expression on my face to see none other than Solid Snake. The class meathead. Other than SuperMeatBoy...that kid's weird...  
"What the hell Snake!?"  
"On the battlefield you must allways-"  
"ALARM!" somebody cut him off from behind him. I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Leo.  
Snake had a panicky expression on his quickly jumped in to somebody's open locker. The person gave him a 'wtf?!' look.  
"Ef off I need this!" Snake said in a scared voice. He then jumped in the locker and closed it. Leo then shut the locker,locking Snake inside.  
It was that kid with the dark fur's locker. He was an eight grader nobody knew much about.( I was in sixth grade at the time.) Rumor has it he has no friends and keeps to himself. The dark cat simply hid behind his bangs of hair and walked away without saying anything.  
"Thanks Leo" I said.  
"No problem, here, you dropped these. He said picking up my books and handed them to me.  
"See ya later!" Leo said while walking to the door of his next class.  
That was the day when he did something that really impacted her life. She had a crush on him that year but it soon went away. Do I still like Leo? He was the only kid in school that wasn't a total pervert or jerk...  
~end flashback.~ "Umm...Earth to Aeris?" Toby interupted my train of thought.  
Oh yeah I'm still talking to Toby! "We're just close friends,nothing more though." I finally decided that was my answer and moved back to the TV.  
=Toby's POV= Aeris turned her attention back to the TV. Looks like I'm not getting anything more out of her.  
Oh well, I guess I should report back to Leo. Or should I let them figure this out on their own? I mean sure I'm getting personal information out of the both of them. Perhaps telling them would ruin the effect.  
I know what I need to do! I need to put them in scenarios where they need to be attached. That just might work! "Hey I think I'm gonna head back to my place for the day. Maybe I could come over tommorow and intoduce Gemmi to you guys."  
Leo walked into the living room." Alright, I'm kinda curious what she's like." Leo said while jumping into a sitting position onto the couch. He landed next to Aeris.  
"Gah! Leo what the f***?!" She said in suprise. She punched him in the shoulder.  
Leo had a look of defeat on his face. But he was still sitting kinda close to her. He was already taking my advice! I gave a small grin at my teachings,even if they were failing.  
He gave me a look over his shoulder that said 'what now?'  
I made a motion with my hands to tell him to tone it down a bit. He nodded and said.  
"Later Toby, see you tommorow."  
I walked out the door. and for a split second I thought I saw Leo try and put his arm behind Aeris.  
But then I heard a body hit the floor. "He better get this romance thing in his head or else he's gonna end up in the hospital." I said to my self.  
I should call Gemmi since she is gonna come with me tommorow. I touched her name on my contacts list and my phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" a sweet voice said on the other side of the line.  
"Hey Gemmi! It's Toby!"  
"Hey Toby what's up?"  
"well I called you to know if you wanted to come with me somewhere."  
"Yeah my schedules free,where are we going to go?"  
"We are going to go to my brother's house. I'm playing a little bit of matchmaker with his friend and I would like your help. Plus I just wanted you to meet them." He explained the whole situation on the phone to Gemmi. The whole thing,relationship,backstory,how Leo's kind of an idiot.  
"Ooh I'd love to play a little matchmaker! Consider me on board. Later Toby."  
"Later babe."  
I hung up the phone. I wonder how Leo's doing right now?  
=Leo's POV= Well that didn't work. I try to make a move and I get knocked on the floor! I got back on the couch and started to watch the movie Aeris was watching.  
"Mind if I watch with you?" I asked,hopefully I can wait for the right moment.  
"Yeah whatever just don't get all Romeo on me like you were a minute ago."  
'No promises' I said to myself in my mind.  
Once the movie was over I looked over at Aeris. She was collapsed on one of the throw pillows, fast asleep.  
She looks so peacefull when she sleeps. I threw a blanket over her and headed back to my room for the night. It was only about 8:00 but he went to bed anyway.

(A/N) Hey guys it's TheOneAndOnlyT here with another chapter to my first story on this website.  
I really tried to make this chpater a bit longer this time. Hopefully you guys like the sotry so far. I'm going to try to add more humor in next time. PLEASE review i want some critisism. tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I should keep doing and stuff like that.  
~T 


End file.
